One Piece with a Twist
by GlyphWrite
Summary: The characters of One Piece reactions to becoming part of a different story. First up Twilight. Note: please leave suggetions of stories in reviews, i will do them if i know them. rated T for swearing and suggestive themes
1. Twilight Vampirism

By a strange turn of events the Mugiwara crew is turned into Twilight vampires…

**All rights of stories mentioned are reserved for the actual owners, which I am not.**

* * *

"Why are we sparkling?" Luffy asked his crew

"Because we are made of diamonds…" Zoro paused and looked at his own hand momentarily wondering if he could cut through his own skin.

"Really?! Cooooool!" Luffy jumped up and down happily

Robin looked at her glittery crew, "I dislike this vampire lore it's too far fetched."

"V-v-vampire!?" Usopp and Chopper yelled.

"Diamonds shouldn't stretch, it's not possible." Robin muttered

"Wait!" Nami turned to Robin "We are made of diamonds right? Like the gem stone?"

"Yes Navigator-san."

"Looks like you can finally pay me back Zoro, We just need to sell you."

"Go to hell!"

"How dare you speak to Nami-chwan that way you marimo bastard!"

"Why don't you sell yourself love cook? Aren't diamonds a girls' best friend? Huh, bet your new owner would loooove you."

"You bak-" Sanji considered this for a moment "No, I couldn't leave my precious Nami-swaaan!"

Nami looked over at Sanji and adopted her cute look, "Sanji-kun, we could use the extra money…"

"Yohohoho! I wonder if someone would pay to have sex with a diamond man."

"They probably would musician-san"

Sanji passed out from perversion over load.

"Oi, if we are vampires why do we have reflections? And how are we alive in the sunlight?" Usopp asked Robin

"If we are made of diamond, how is a wooden stake suppose to kill us?" Chopper asked Usopp. Usopp then began to tell Chopper the tale of the time that Usopp himself killed a coven of 10,000 vampire in a single night.

"As I said before sniper-san: this lore is too wrong to be believable."

"Zoro, why are you trying to cut your foot off?" Franky asked

"Try to see if I am strong enough to cut through diamond."

"Super!"

The crew lapsed into silence for awhile.

"If Ace was a vampire, would he die from using his powers?" Luffy asked

Somewhere else on the Grand Line:

"_Damnit!"_ Thought the pile of ask that was recently Portagas D. Ace


	2. Harry Potter's Potions Book

Sanji buys a Hogwarts potions book by mistake, thinking it was a cook book. Realizing his mistake he shows it to the rest of the crew later that day…

* * *

"Yeah, I just picked it up and flicked through it, I saw ingredient lists and instructions. So that's why I bought it." Sanji explained as Robin examined the book more closely.

"So it's a mystery book?" Luffy asked

"No… but it's almost a cook book, but in the sense that the thing being cook could turn you into someone else…" Robin handed the book to Chopper

"Huh? What?"

"I mean to say, Luffy-san, it seems to be a book of potions. The one I was reading was instructions to become someone else. I believe it was called polyjuice."

"Cool!" Luffy, Usopp and Chopper said in unison

Chopper look down at the book and giggled, "Sanji, here's one you might want to make it's called Amortentia."

"Why? What's it do?"

"It says that it's the world's strongest love potion."

"………………………………………….. Does it work?" Sanji asked quietly

Nami took the book from Chopper, "If it did you'll never make it Sanji-kun." She leafed through the book as Sanji was crushed by her words.

""What are you looking for?" Zoro asked Nami, "a way to turn lead into gold or something?"

"Maybe"

"Greedy bitch"

"How dare you call Nami-chwan a bitch! Marimo-baka!"

Before Zoro could respond Usopp cut in, "Do you two have to have this argument again? You do it at least 5 times a day. Zoro calls Nami something rude, Sanji gets mad at Zoro, you both start yelling and then it gets physical… We get it: you don't like eachother!" Usopp hid behind Nami as Sanji and Zoro turned their rage on him.

Nami laughed, "Oh here's something that I'd bet my life that Luffy was dropped in when he was born."

"What is it my sweet Nami-swaaan?"

"Felix Felisus, the lucky potion."

Most of the crew laughed and they continued normal conversation and forgot about the book. Well, almost everyone forgot about the book; Sanji managed to grab it and stowed it in a cupboard for later that evening when the rest of the crew was asleep.  
Later that night….

Sanji was in the kitchen adding the last ingredient to the love potion. "Tomorrow will be a great day!" Sanji twirled around in celebration as he left the kitchen.

The next day: snack time…

"Nami-swan, would you like a rice-ball?"

She took the ball spiked with the love potion and raised it to her mouth. Just as she was about to bite it, Ace jumped up from his surfboard thing.

"Yo, just dropped in to say 'hi'!" Ace said as he spotted the rice balls "may I?"

"Sure" Nami handed hers to him

To Sanji's horror he ate it.

The effects were emendate…


End file.
